


Friends to Lovers Speedrun 2/Songfic speedrun

by Callmedale



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Song fic, alcohol reference, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Friends to lovers in fewer words than before
Relationships: Any character/Any character
Series: Short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944043
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Friends to Lovers Speedrun 2/Songfic speedrun

Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Tequila by The Champs releases January, 15, 1958


End file.
